The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, these compounds are analogs of the prostaglandins, wherein the C-20-C-19 position is unsaturated, i.e., 19,20-didehydro-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-tetrazolyl-13,14-dihydro-PG.sub.1 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and use of which is incorporated here by reference from United States Ser. No. 25,899, filed Apr. 2, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104, issued Oct. 14, 1980.